


A Hot Mess

by SharaRaizel



Category: Magic Kaitou, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRaizel/pseuds/SharaRaizel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill a kink meme prompt on livejournal for dc_yaoi 's DC/MK Kinkmeme: On the 8s.</p><p>Aoko/Saguru/Kaito. Aoko is fed up with her boys flirting and never getting anywhere, especially with her, so she takes the initiative to get them on a date and into bed. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Mess

Aoko scowled as she watched Hakuba and Kaito argue over what had happened at the latest KID heist. Saguru looked indignant while Kaito was praising his precious KID’s get away for the ump-teenth time.

“One day I will catch him, Kuroba,” Hakuba glared.

“And what will you do with him once you catch him?” Kaito snickered. “Handcuff him to your bed?”

“Hardly,” Hakuba drawled back but his face flushed red all the same at the implication.

“Is that why you want me to be KID so badly?” Kaito sighed, but with a mischievous glint in his eye that Aoko knew all too well. “To get me into bed?”

Now Hakuba’s face was even redder. “Hell no! As if I’d want to sleep with someone of your ilk.”

Oh, but he did. He was just in denial about it. He wouldn’t be blushing so hard if he didn’t.

Kaito on the other hand, looked a little upset about Saguru’s comment, but only Aoko saw it. Saw the way Kaito’s shoulders slumped just a fraction, and the way his smile minutely faltered.

Aoko sighed as Kaito continued to tease their half-Brit friend mercilessly with even more suggestive comments. It was so obvious that the two liked each other, but they were so dense! They both flirted in their own ways, but always seemed to misinterpret what the other was really saying, or take it too literally, like now. It was infuriating! Aoko just wished that someone would lock them up in a windowless room – preferably a small closet – and not let them out until they’d resolved their differences so that they could get together already.

Fed up with the current argument, Aoko pulled out her mop and knocked both of the stubborn males upside the head with it. She made sure to get Kaito first so that he couldn’t dodge the blow like he usually did. Both of them stared up at her owlishly with “what did I do?” expressions on their faces.

“Enough!” she snapped. “Just drop it! You know what? You two are taking me to Tropical Land tomorrow.”

“What?! Why?!” Kaito screeched.

“Because you don’t want me to hit you again?” Aoko smiled with a sinister flick of her mop in his direction. “And because if you don’t, I’ll just come up with something else for you two to do to make it up to me.”

“To make up for what exactly?” Hakuba asked, rubbing the back of his head looking a little dazed. Aoko internally winced. She might have hit him a little too hard. Even though Hakuba could be just as stubborn as Kaito was, the blond didn’t have as thick of a skull since he rarely incurred her wrath enough to get the same mop bashing that Kaito got on a daily basis.

“For ignoring me mid-conversation in favor of going on and on about the Kaitou KID, and for being complete idiots,” Aoko rattled off.

Kaito rolled his eyes while Hakuba elbowed him in a silent reprimand before apologizing to her. That’s what she liked about Hakuba. He was so polite and nice towards her, unlike Kaito, and simply knew when he was in the wrong. And even if he wasn’t, he’d apologize to her anyway for the misunderstanding. He had been hard to get to know at first, and not many people knew what Hakuba was like beyond the closed off wall that lay beneath the deceptively open front he put up for others. Aoko was a little proud that she had managed to work her way behind that wall and became his friend. Even Kaito had managed to worm his way into Hakuba’s confidence.

If Kaito was like ice cream – sweet, yet cold – then Hakuba was the opposite. Hakuba was like the tea he liked to drink. He was an acquired taste; bitter at first, but always warm. Maybe that’s why Kaito and Hakuba both clashed, and melded together so well. They completed each other.

“I’d just go with it if I were you,” she heard Kaito say softly, and saw her best friend whispering in Hakuba’s ear, lips almost brushing the shell. Hakuba shivered a bit, and Aoko had to shake her head of the naughty thoughts that bubbled up from the hormonal driven part of her mind that imagined dark bedrooms where voices talked softly in short little breathy gasps and moans. She hated that distracting part of her mind, but she was 17 years old damn it all! She just wanted to get meet a nice guy, fall in love and get laid like all of the other teenage girls. It didn’t help that she thought that her two best guy friends were the hottest boys in school… who also happened to be “secretly” gay for each other. And fuck it if that didn’t lead to some pretty disturbingly hot and sexy fantasies of the two boys making out and having sex – sometimes with her joining in.

“Aoko?”

“What?” she snapped, pissed off now because those damn fantasies were coming to the forefront of her mind, distracting her and making her feel a little warm down below.

“Geez! No need to bite my head off,” Kaito scoffed. “I just wanted to know what time you wanted us to meet outside of Tropical Land tomorrow.”

“9 o’clock,” Aoko replied tersely.

“But the park doesn’t open until 10!” Kaito whined.

“No, but the line get rather long by then,” Aoko reasoned. “If we get there at 9 we can be at the head of the lines and get on all the good rides first.”

“Fine,” Kaito sighed, settling down in his chair as the teacher finally entered the room to start first period.

During the next few hours, Aoko began to hatch a plan. If her friends weren’t going to get together on their own, then she’d just have to do it herself. Tomorrow’s trip to Tropical Land might be useful for more than just her own free entertainment…

Aoko jumped as she felt someone press something into her hand from behind.

“Here,” the giver’s voice whispered.

“Akako-chan?” Aoko gasped, looking at the small bottle she now found in her possession. “What is this?”

“Something to help you in your endeavors,” the beautiful girl smiled. “Just pore it in their drinks during dinner or something. I look forward to hearing the details.”

Aoko blushed, but nodded and pocketed the bottle, trusting her friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day had started off fine. Both Hakuba and Kaito had been there waiting for her when she’d arrived at the Tropical Land entrance and they’d managed to get on all the big rides first with little fuss. But then Kaito had to go and tease Hakuba about him getting queasy on Mystery Coaster. Hakuba had gotten his revenge in the haunted house though. Kaito had a rather amusing run-in with a zombie mermaid that Hakuba pushed him into. Needless to say things quickly went down hill from there. The bickering had gotten so bad that Aoko had to borrow a broom from one of the park’s sweepers to knock some sense into the two idiots. They’d nearly gotten kicked out of the park after that, and the boys had refused to speak a word to each other for the rest of their stay at the theme park.

Now it was pouring rain and they were drenched, running from the bus stop and up the front walkway to Hakuba’s house, which had been the closest of their homes. The blond’s hands shook slightly from the cold as he fumbled with his keys to open the door. It was dark inside and it didn’t look like anybody was home.

“Your housekeeper out running errands, Hakuba?” Kaito drawled as they stumbled into the front entry.

“No,” the other boy huffed. “She was given the weekend off to visit her sister and niece, who just had a baby.”

“And Hakuba-keishi-cho (Chief Superintendent Hakuba)?” Aoko asked.

“Attending a conference in Kyoto,” Hakuba sighed, slipping his shoes off.

Aoko and Kaito quickly did the same.

“What? No back up sitter to take care of you?” Kaito snickered.

“I am quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you,” Hakuba huffed.

Kaito and Aoko followed Hakuba into the kitchen were Hakuba pulled out a sauce pan and set it on the stove.

“What are you doing?” Kaito sighed, shivering slightly.

“Making a hot beverage,” Saguru relied as he opened the refrigerator. “I thought that it’d be appreciated.”

“Oh, yes please,” Aoko sighed, setting her purse down on a nearby counter.

“Doesn’t look like tea,” Kaito frowned as Hakuba came back to the stove with a carton of cream, two canisters, and a bottle of some kind.

“Because I’m not making tea,” Hakuba rolled his eyes.

“What? Hakuba not making tea?” Kaito gasped with faked horror. “Aoko, the world must be ending.”

Aoko couldn’t help but giggle.

“What are you making then?” Kaito asked as Hakuba began to boil three cups of cream.

“Hot Chocolate,” Hakuba smirked as he shook one of the canisters at them. It’s label informed them that it contained mixing chocolate. Upon looking at the other ingredients, Aoko saw that the other canister contained powdered sugar and the bottle was filled with vanilla extract.

Kaito gasped happily before hugging Hakuba from behind, almost causing the blond to spill the entire contents of the mixing chocolate into the now bubbling cream.

“I am very, very sorry for making fun of you after riding the Mystery Rollercoaster!” Kaito cried.

“No you’re not. You just want chocolate,” Hakuba huffed, “But I accept your apology all the same, and am also sorry for what transpired at the haunted house.”

Kaito’s shiver had nothing to do with being wet and cold. Aoko was happy that Hakuba was tactful enough not to mention the mermaid out right. Mermaids didn’t have quite the effect that fish had on Kaito, but they were still part fish and creeped the ichthyophobe out all the same.

“While I finish this, Kuroba, why don’t you go get us some towels from the hall closet. It’s the third door on the right down that hallway,” Hakuba nodded his head towards the living room area.

“Good idea,” Kaito mumbled, detaching himself from Hakuba.

“You make hot chocolate from scratch?” Aoko asked, a couple minutes after Kaito left.

“I prefer it,” Hakuba shrugged. “It tastes better than just putting a tall glass of milk or water in the microwave for a minute before adding the chocolate mix. Baaya taught me when I was old enough to start cooking for myself how to make the good stuff.”

“You cook too?” Aoko asked.

“I have to most nights,” Hakuba sighed, as he measured and poured in the rest of the ingredients. “Baaya’s not getting any younger and has had to ask for more time off recently, and father’s rarely ever home, so I end up cooking for myself a lot.”

“I see,” Aoko smiled sadly. She could relate.

There was a loud crash from down the hall accompanied by a loud surprised yelp.

“Oh for the love of!” Hakuba huffed. “I’d better go see what the idiot has done. Aoko-kun, this is basically done. Do you mind serving this up while I go check on him?”

“Sure!” Aoko nodded as she watched Hakuba pull three big mugs out of a cupboard and set then down on the counter.

“Thanks,” the blond sighed as he raced out of the kitchen, through the living room and down the hall.

Aoko turned the burner off and began to pour the homemade hot chocolate evenly into the three cups before setting the saucepan in the sink. Looking down the hall she could hear the boys talking – bickering more likely, but it didn’t sound like they were coming back to join her yet.

Biting her lower lip nervously, Aoko pulled out the small bottle that Akako had given her yesterday from her purse. She wasn’t sure what was in it or why her friend even had it on her in the first place, but she supposed that now was the best opportunity she was ever going to get to use it. She poured a little bit of the clear liquid into two of the drinks that she then set aside for the boys. Just as she was going to put the cork back into the bottle, a loud clap of thunder outside spooked her, causing her to spill the rest of it’s contents all over the counter… and into her own drink. Shit.

She heard the boy’s voices coming closer now, so she shoved the now empty bottle into her purse and grabbed a washcloth to mop up her mess. She had just finished cleaning everything back up when the boys returned to the kitchen.

“You should see it. It’s dumping buckets out there Aoko,” Kaito sighed, running a towel through his hair.

“You two can stay the night, if you wish,” Hakuba said, offering Aoko a towel of her own. “There are more than enough guest bedrooms for you to stay in.”

“Thanks,” Aoko whispered, running the big fluffy towel he’d given her over her hair before wrapping it around her body. “Uh… the hot chocolate is served.”

“Sweet!” Kaito cried gleefully as he snatched up one of the two mugs that Aoko had set aside for him and Hakuba.

“Thank you Aoko-kun,” Hakuba smiled, picking up the other mug.

“You’re welcome,” Aoko smiled, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She wasn’t sure what had been in that bottle, or what affect it would have on the boys.

“Mmm!” Kaito moaned. “Oishiii! Aoko, have you tried this yet?!”

“Ah… not yet,” Aoko shook her head as she warily picked up her own mug. After cleaning up the spilled liquid, she didn’t think that a lot had made it into her own drink, but she was still worried about what kind of effect it might have on her.

“Is something wrong, Aoko-kun?” Hakuba asked.

“No,” Aoko shook her head, smiling, quickly coming up with a reason for her distraction. “I was just wondering if I should call dad and let him know that I’m staying the night.”

Kaito winced.

“Ah… better not,” Kaito shivered. “I don’t think he wants to know that you’re spending the night alone with two boys. It’s probably best to let him assume that you’re staying the night at Keiko’s or something.”

“Yeah… you’re probably right,” Aoko laughed, taking a small sip of her drink. She tasted nothing but the hot chocolate and there was no strange after taste either. Whatever it was that Akako had given her, it appeared to be tasteless. Either that, or hardly any of it had actually made it into her drink after all. She then took a bigger sip and blinked in surprise. It tasted really good; the best hot chocolate that she’d ever had in fact and told Hakuba as much. Kaito chipped in with his own over dramatic praise. The blond flushed happily upon hearing their complements, ducking his head bashfully, claiming that it had been a simple recipe. The drink was so good that Aoko completely forgot about what she’d added to the drinks (accidentally in her case) and ended up finishing the whole mug.

After they’d finished their drinks, Hakuba led them out of the kitchen, giving them a quick tour of the first floor of the house before showing them the two rooms that they’d be staying in for the night, which also happened to be next to his room that was surprisingly on the first floor as well. Hakuba explained that after so many long and late nights attending KID heists he’d moved his things down to one of the first floor bedrooms so that he wouldn’t have to climb the stairs to get to bed. Saguru then showed them to their bedroom’s adjoining bathrooms where they could shower.

Aoko happily jumped into hers after gathering the necessary supplies from the hall closet that looked like it had once been neatly organized before half of it’s contents had been put back haphazardly – Kaito’s work no doubt. The crash from earlier had to have been Kaito knocking a couple of the shelves loose while snooping.

After her shower, Aoko found a set of clean cloths set out for her consisting of a pair of small gym shorts and a grey T-shirt. They were a little too small to be something that Hakuba would wear now, but they had “LBHS” initials on them, so she assumed that they’d been Hakuba’s before he’d transferred from his school in London to Ekoda High. She was a little amused to find that she actually fit them rather well while putting them on along with the bathrobe she found hanging on a hook on the back of the bathroom door. Now dressed, Aoko poked her head out into the hall and saw that Kaito’s guest room’s door was ajar. When she went in there though, she didn’t find him there or in the room’s adjoining bathroom. She reentered the hall and went to go knock on Hakuba’s door but found that it was also open slightly and could hear Kaito laugh from the other side.

“It figures you’d have such a large bed.”

“It’s only a queen,” Saguru huffed.

“Still, it’s pretty big for one person,” Kaito argued smugly. “Do you invite others into your bed, or am I just special?”

“I did not invite you,” Hakuba sighed, sounding very put-upon. “You barged in.”

“Your door was unlocked.”

“Perhaps, but it was also closed.”

“Feh! Details,” Kaito scoffed.

Aoko couldn’t help herself, and peeked inside. She could see Hakuba leaning against the headboard of a large American queen-size four poster bed in long sweat pants and a T-shirt similar to what she was wearing, sans the bathrobe. Kaito, on the other hand, was sprawled out on most of the bed in nothing but a pair of shorts, but there was another bathrobe just like hers on the floor by the foot of the bed.

“Do you mind, Kuroba,” Hakuba frowned. “You’re resting on my feet.”

“But I’m comfortable,” Kaito whined. “Besides, I thought you wanted to get me into your bed.”

Hakuba’s face reddened and one of his feet slipped out from underneath Kaito’s lower back. He used the full extent of those long legs in shoving roughly at Kaito’s side, sending Kaito off the bed with a yelp and a heavy thud.

“Hey!” Kaito growled as he jumped to his feet and crawled back onto the bed until he was practically in Hakuba’s face. “That wasn’t very nice.”

“You started it you twat,” Hakuba rolled his eyes, face still a little pink.

“So? How’d you like it if I shoved you off the bed?” Kaito growled, giving Hakuba a hard shove to the side. Hakuba of course shoved him back and they to began to wrestle around on the bed.

Aoko huffed softly, shaking her head from where she still stood outside the bedroom watching them. But then one of them gasped and then there was silence. Curious, Aoko peeked back into the room and saw Hakuba flat on his back with Kaito hovering over him, straddling his waist, their faces only inches apart, eyes glazed, and both breathing hard.

“What…” Hakuba breathed, shuddering a bit as Kaito slowly lowered his face to Hakuba’s and gently pressed their lips together. Hakuba let out a low moan as Kaito pulled back from the kiss and began to nuzzle the side of his neck.

“Kuro…ba,” Hakuba gasped as Kaito tilted his head and did something that Aoko couldn’t see. But the soft sounds that they started to make made Aoko start to feel a little warm as she watched the soft and tentative touches become bolder and firmer, eliciting louder and more erotic sounds from the pair. Kaito was now all over Hakuba, nibbling at his ears and neck, while Hakuba’s long pale arms pulled Kaito’s tan and lean torso down on top of him, hands touching, massaging everything in reach. And then their lips met again and Aoko could only stand there in the hall, spying as she watched her two friends – her two MALE friends – make out with each other.

And then as suddenly as it had all began, Kaito pulled back and held Hakuba’s face in between his hands, staring intently into them.

“Did you put something put into the hot chocolate that I should know about?” Kaito asked breathily, voice hard.

“…What?” Hakuba breathed. His expression was confused, and his eyes were a little glassy and unfocused.

Kaito stared at the blond for a long moment before letting out a huff, and sagged back, releasing Hakuba, but remained where he was straddling Hakuba’s waist.

“What did you put in that hot chocolate?” Kaito asked, a hand brushing back Hakuba’s bangs, humming in amusement as Hakuba leaned into the touch.

“Cream… chocolate… extra chocolate… because… I know you like… sweet things…”

Kaito chuckled, ruffling Hakuba’s hair.

“What else?” Kaito demanded softly.

Hakuba’s brow furrowed in concentration, head falling back with another huff.

“…Vanilla extract… and powdered sugar. Again… I added extra…”

“Because I like sweet things,” Kaito smiled, leaning down to give Hakuba a chaste kiss. “Anything else.”

“…No,” Hakuba shook his head, eyes focusing again as his breathing began to even out. “That’s… all the recipe calls for. I would have added… whipped cream, but Aoko was the one to pour the drinks… while I went to find out what you’d done to make that crashing sound.”

“Aoko poured the drinks,” Kaito mused, a thoughtful expression falling over his face before a manic grin took its place.

“Be right back,” he muttered to a confused Hakuba before he scrambled off the bed.

Aoko jerked back from the door just before Kaito threw it open and smirked at her.

“You sneaky little girl,” he chuckled, catching her chin between his fingers. “You spiked our drinks.”

Aoko blushed, and blushed even harder when she caught sight of Hakuba’s incredulous stare from behind Kaito.

“Looks like you might have accidentally given yourself some too,” Kaito whispered breathily, the hot air from his breath and the flutter of his lips so close to her ear made her shiver and a hot flash of excitement zing through her body. “Care to join us?”

Aoko followed Kaito back into the room, led by those long fingers that still held her chin. Then he suddenly turned them around and shoved her backwards, sending her tripping over the foot of the bed and onto Hakuba, who’s arms wrapped around her from behind to catch her so that she wouldn’t go tumbling off the bed. Her blush came back when she realized where his hands had ended up, cupped over her breasts. He also seemed to realize this and she felt his grip lessen, but before they could withdraw, Kaito was there, plastered to her front from hip to shoulder, pinning Hakuba’s hands where they were.

“Well isn’t this cozy?” he snickered in her ear.

She couldn’t see either of their faces, but she was now very aware of the bulges pressing into her abdomen and lower back. Then Kaito rolled his hips forward, pushing her back into Hakuba. Aoko and Hakuba both gasped, and Aoko shuddered as she felt Hakuba’s hips push back slightly, but he’d held most of the motion back.

Kaito snickered, Hakuba groaned and Aoko was just trying to keep her breathing even as she registered the situation. She was in bed… a very BIG bed with two very attractive and horny teenage boys all alone in the back bedroom in a large house…

And Kaito was nibbling on her neck and she could feel Hakuba’s hands flex around her breasts in a nervous manner. Aoko gasped as Kaito reached a rather sensitive spot on her neck and arced back into Hakuba, the blond groaning as she felt another aborted thrust from his hips behind her. Kaito snickered again, pulling back before staring hungrily at her, his eyes clouded with lust.

“What did you put in our drinks, Aoko?” he asked.

“I’m… not sure,” Aoko gasped, trying to ignore Kaito as he began to run his hands up her thighs. “Akako… Gave it to me.”

Kaito frowned, but then looked amused as he looked past her to Hakuba.

“Well that explains why it appears to have more of an effect on Hakuba than it does on me,” Kaito hummed with amusement. “Koizumi’s spells have no affect on me, but some of her potions do. Whatever she gave you must have been a combination of both, hence why I’m only partially… affected.”

Aoko was about to ask Kaito what he meant when she felt Hakuba’s hands knead her breasts through the material of the shirt she was wearing, strangling a gasp and a breathy moan from her. Kaito’s eyes darkened before he straddled Aoko’s waist, hands sliding up underneath the T-shirt she was wearing to massage her sides, while he ducked his head over Aoko’s shoulder. Aoko wasn’t sure what he was doing until she heard a muffled moan from Hakuba. Tilting her head back a bit, she saw that Kaito and Hakuba were in a hungry lip-lock while their hands kneaded and stroked her torso. Aoko shivered as she felt her body grow warmer, leaning back into Hakuba, before she shifted forward and started to press her mouth against Kaito’s collarbones and started to nibble, her own hands reaching around him to bring him closer to her. Kaito gasped, his mouth separating from Hakuba’s with a loud wet pop, before he pushed his body against hers, sending her into Hakuba, and drawing heavy breaths from all parties.

Kaito then pulled back.

“Wait,” he gasped, regaining his breath. “Before things… get too… far.”

Aoko sat up, away from Hakuba, watching Kaito as he regained his composure and forced back his hormones that were obviously hitting him hard. A mischievous glint returned to his eyes as he pulled Aoko away from Hakuba.

“I think that Aoko deserves some kind of punishment for her little stunt,” he stated with a smirk. “Don’t you agree Saguru?”

Hakuba blinked bewilderedly from where he was still sitting.

“She’s drugged us after all,” Kaito reasoned, “I think that that warrants a little time-out, don’t you think?”

Before Aoko could ask Kaito what he meant, she heard a loud click and found herself with her hands handcuffed behind her back to one of the bedposts. Kaito had been kind enough to at least place the handcuffs over the material of her bathrobe so that they didn’t chafe her wrists.

“Sorry, Saguru,” Kaito smirked. “I borrowed your handcuffs and a belt, but for a good reason.”

Hakuba merely raised an eyebrow in inquiry as Kaito crawled back over to him.

“Now where were we?” Kaito mused before kissing the blond teen again.

Hakuba moaned into the kiss, one arm wrapping up and around Kaito to hold the back of the brunet’s head and tangled his fingers in the thick and messy chocolate locks of hair. The other hand was exploring Kaito’s torso, running over the flat muscled planes. Aoko felt her mouth go dry as she watched them kiss and grope at each other.

“Enjoying the show?” Kaito asked her, hooded eyes staring impishly at her as his hand made a show of wandering south and into Hakuba’s pants. Hakuba gasped, eyes flying open wide, before clamping shut as he shuddered.

“So big,” Kaito hummed appreciatively, his hand undoubtedly stroking Hakuba’s dick. “But I think mine just might be a little bigger… Shall we compare?”

Aoko flushed deeply, unable to tear her eyes away as Kaito began to pull Saguru’s pants and boxer shorts off. Hakuba’s breath hitched as his erection was freed and hit the cold air. He lifted his hips complacently as Kaito finished stripping him. Kaito tutted as he began to pull Hakuba’s T-shirt off as well, rendering the other male completely nude.

“Now for me,” Kaito smirked as he stood up on the bed and stood right in front of a glassy eyed Hakuba. “Wanna give me a hand, Saguru?”

The half-Brit looked like he was in a trance as he reached forward and slowly began to slide Kaito’s shorts off. Kaito hadn’t been wearing anything underneath the shorts, so the thin material fell easily off Kaito’s hips. Kaito kicked the shorts away where he’d tossed Hakuba’s clothes before returning his attention to said blond. Hakuba had gotten up onto his knees, and leaned forward, letting out a hot puff of air just in front of Kaito’s erection. Kaito gasped, trembling a little as Hakuba leaned forward even further and ran his lips and tongue over the thickening member.

Aoko was panting as she watched them, feeling her own nether regions ache with want.

A strangled moan tore it’s way out of Kaito’s throat before his gently pushed Hakuba back and fell to his own knees. They moved into another heated lip lock, grabbing and rubbing up against each other before Kaito forced them to stop again. Hakuba huffed agitatedly but remained where he was kneeling while Kaito came back over to Aoko.

“Your turn” Kaito whispered in her ear as he reached around her and freed her from the bedpost, but not from the handcuffs.

He brought her over to where he’d left Hakuba and sat her down in front of him, leaving her with her back to Kaito.

“I think that you’re a little over dressed, my dear,” Kaito smirked as his hands reached forward and began to removed her shorts.

She let out a small squeak of surprise when Hakuba reached forward and lifted her hips so that Kaito could remove the article of clothing. After the shorts were gone, Kaito reached around her from behind and opened the bathrobe, lifted the t-shirt up and over her head, and then somehow removed both robe and shirt without letting her out of the handcuffs.

“Up,” Kaito commanded, bringing her up onto her knees. Then she heard a loud click before she felt a cold and gel covered hand, circle her anus. She blinked in confusion, staring wide-eyed at Hakuba who only blushed bright red and shrugged helplessly at her. Then a jolt of shock hit her as she felt Kaito push a slimy finger inside of her.

“I took the liberty of helping myself to some of the lube and a few other items I found in the hall closet earlier, Saguru,” Kaito’s spoke up lightly from behind her. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Hakuba made a negative noise in the back of his throat and Aoko shivered as she felt Kaito move his finger in and out of her, stretching her. It felt so odd! It was like she had to poop or something, but then he added another finger, and the sensation of the hole stretching burned. She whimpered slightly, but became distracted when Hakuba cupped her breasts again and took one into his mouth, effectively distracting her. That is, until Kaito crooked his fingers and she felt a spark of pleasure. She gasped and trembled as Kaito added a third finger up her backside, gently working it inside of her.

However many minutes later, after the pain had gone away and she has started to rock her hips, impaling her self onto the fingers inside her, Kaito pulled them out, eliciting a needy whine as she tried to follow those fingers, but Hakuba reached forward and pulled her back towards him, holding her in place. She shivered as she felt his heavy, yet even breaths hit her face as he kneeled in front of her.  
“Ah, ah, ah,” Kaito tisked, as he suddenly turned her around so that she now had her back to Hakuba. “We’re not done preparing yet.”

Aoko watched him curiously as Kaito reached for a pile of things that she hadn’t noticed before. He grabbed the bottle of lube he’d mentioned earlier and a foil packet.

“Hold on for just a minute or two,” Kaito smirked as he moved around behind her to Hakuba.

She heard the click of the lube bottle’s cap being opened and a low moan from Saguru. She tried to look over her shoulder to see what Kaito was doing, but he was in the way. When he was finished with whatever it was that he was doing, he came back to kneeling in front of her.

“Back,” he ordered, as he had her scoot backwards just a little bit until she hit something solid behind her and felt something along her butt crack.

She blushed furiously as she realized that it was Saguru and that his dick was now positioned at her backside entrance.

“Are you alright?” Kaito asked her.

She took a deep breath and nodded, trusting Kaito as he helped her onto Hakuba’s erection. Hakuba grunted behind her, and she gasped, eyes clenched shut, finding Hakuba’s member to be larger than the three fingers Kaito had used to stretch her as it slowly slid inside. They were both panting when she was finally seated fully on Saguru.

“Everything alright, you two?” Kaito asked.

Saguru let out a long breath before nodding, his forehead just brushing the back of Aoko’s neck.

“I’m fine,” Aoko managed as she tried to relax and let her body adjust to being filled from behind.

“Alright, hang in there,” Kaito grinned. “We’re not done prepping just yet.”

Aoko blinked at him in confusion. She had Hakuba’s dick up her backside didn’t she? What further prep work did they…? Oh!

Aoko blushed as Kaito gently spread her legs as wide as they would go. She and Hakuba both moaned as this made her clench tightly around his member. Kaito stopped, gauging them before bringing a hand forward and placing it over the front side of Aoko’s nether region. Aoko gasped, leaning into Hakuba behind her, pushing him even deeper inside of her as Kaito ran his fingers over the sensitive skin of her vaginal area.

“You’re already so wet down here,” Kaito mused, inserting a finger just inside of her, fingering around in her juices.

A hot flash of pleasure shot through her, causing her to tremble and to rock forward into his hand. Kaito smirked at her as he slipped the finger inside completely, eliciting another gasp from her as he began to slid it gently inside and out of her like before as she adjusted to another foreign object. It felt so weird, but it excited her. She was going to get both of her boys. Both of them were going to take her! Be inside her!

Kaito then inserted another finger, stretching her. This one burned a little, but the excitement and her happily humming hormones helped neutralize that, and the slightly stronger burn of the third finger that entered her a few minutes later.

Kaito worked her, stretching her even more than he had when prepping her anus. Then he curled his fingers just so and a white flash of pleasure shot through her, making her cry out. Her vision faded for a minute as stars danced before her eyes, but when it came back Kaito was smiling so widely she thought his face was about to split. Hakuba was panting and trembling behind her though, and she could feel him trying not to thrust up into her. She also realized that the handcuffs had finally been removed while she’d been out of it.

“You two ready?” Kaito grinned as he as he got up on his knees, a condom already over his large erection as he situated himself in front of her.

Aoko licked her lips in anticipation as Kaito slowly entered her from the front. She tensed up as he pushed inside of her, but forced herself to relax as he slowly slid in. After a few long minutes both boys were finally inside her to the hilt and they were pressed up against each other, making her feel like an Aoko sandwich. Aoko felt so full, found it to be overwhelming at first. She struggled just to breath as she adjusted to having them both inside of her. She tried to focus on Kaito’s deep even breaths and Hakuba’s trembling body behind her as he kneaded her thighs with his hands.

“Are you alright?” Kaito whispered, drawing her attention to his worried gaze.

“Y…yes,” she gasped as she grew more accustomed to being so full.

“Don’t worry,” Kaito murmured as he kissed her brow. “We’re going to take this nice and slow.

Aoko hummed in appreciation before gasping sharply as she felt Kaito’s hips pull back slightly before coming forward to meet with hers again. Aoko rocked back with the motion, and Hakuba’s dick moved deeper inside her. He moaned and she gasped as he pushed back and she rolled forward onto Kaito. The three of them just started going with the rolling motion. Kaito would come forward, Aoko would ease back onto Hakuba and Hakuba would pull out a bit before sliding back in, sending Aoko forward and Kaito back out. When they got a good rhythm going, the movements eased from gentle rolling of the hips to trusts, getting faster and faster until Aoko lost track of who was thrusting in, and who was sliding out. And as the pleasure started to build up and up and up and up and UP! inside of her, she found herself freezing in place as her whole body tensed.

Kaito and Hakuba kept thrusting into her though, loosing that rhythm now that she was no longer moving with them, and soon both of them were thrusting up into her on the same turn, two cocks pounding balls deep into her, and a new rhythm was taken up as they bounced her on the bed instead of passing back and forth into and off of each other. Aoko’s breath hitched and then with a great cry as both of her boys thrust all the way inside of her hard, her vision went white and a huge tidal wave of pleasure crashed over her and rendered her unconscious.

~*~*~*~POV change: Kaito~*~*~*~

Kaito and Saguru instantly reacted to their now limp sex partner as Aoko slumped between them, as boneless as a rag doll. With sexually frustrated, but worried grunts, Kaito and Saguru both pulled out of Aoko. Kaito watched as Saguru checked her pulse and informed him that she’d only fallen unconscious after what must have been a pretty intense orgasm. Kaito laughed when she suddenly let out a breathy snore. Saguru huffed, but was smiling nonetheless as he helped Kaito position Aoko more comfortably on one end of the bed beneath the sheets.

Kaito shivered though. There was still that need… Damn that witch and her concoctions. Kaito had felt turned on and horny before, but this was just ridiculous! He needed…

With dark eyes he turned to his remaining conscious bedmate. He tackled Saguru who suddenly found himself on his backside with Kaito hovering over him.

“We’re not done yet, S’guru,” Kaito murmured in the blond’s ear, a slick hand massaging the half-Brit’s balls before moving back towards his hole.

“Why the hell am I bottoming?” Saguru growled.

“Because I’m already on top,” Kaito replied with an impish grin before sliding a finger inside of Saguru and cut off any response the other might have had.

Saguru gasped, moaning as Kaito moved his fingers inside of him, stretching Saguru until the horny Brit was rocking onto those fingers like Aoko had been earlier. Unlike with Aoko, however, Kaito slid in with one quick thrust of his hips. He didn’t have the patience to take this slow… He NEEDED that release! Saguru chocked out his name, burying his face into the brunet’s shoulder as his body shook and tried to ride out the shock of being filled so abruptly.

“Fuck,” Saguru gasped when he finally regained his ability to breath. “You are… a complete… and utter bastard… you know that, right?”

Kaito smirked at him, amusement evident in his eyes. His only reply was to slide out a bit before ramming back in again. Saguru gasped, eyes clenching shut as the air was knocked out of his lungs again while Kaito continued to pound into him hard and fast. When Saguru finally gained his second wind though, he glared up at Kaito. If that thrice-accursed drug hadn’t driven Kaito into his lust filled haze, he might have noticed the calculating look within that stare.

Then, just as Kaito was pulling out again, Saguru surged forward, using his superior height and greater weight to throw Kaito onto his backside. It was Saguru who was in control now and the blond had wasted no time handcuffing Kaito’s hands together above his head and to the same bedpost that the slightly smaller male had restrained Aoko to. Kaito glared back up at Saguru, but Saguru only replied with a smug grin as he ground down onto Kaito’s member. Kaito gasped, and feet slid to find purchase before he planted his feet into the bed firmly enough to thrust back up. Saguru almost came all the way off, and retaliated by slamming back down onto Kaito and leaned forward to grip Kaito’s sides so that it’d be harder for the other teen to unseat him.

On Kaito’s next thrust upwards though, the change in angle allowed for Kaito’s dick to hit a spot that made Saguru see stars. The blond gasped, impaling himself further so that Kaito was sure to hit that spot. Kaito gasped and squirmed as he felt the walls inside of Saguru’s hole clamped down and around him. He slipped his hands out of the handcuffs in that way that only magicians can and flipped Saguru onto his back again so that he could thrust deeper into that tightness that now sucked at him, helping him draw even closer to completion. The building sensation in his abdomen rose higher and higher until he felt himself release with a hoarse cry, trembling as he finally orgasmed. Saguru let out a similar shout as he orgasmed as well, cum running and squirting out of the open end of the condom that neither of them had bothered to remove after their bout with Aoko.

Kaito slumped forward on top of Saguru with a groan, running a hand through Saguru’s sweat drenched locks of golden hair. Saguru huffed at the weight he added, but both were too blissed out in their post-orgasm high to really care.

After a few long minutes, Kaito had recovered enough to lift himself up a bit to hover over Saguru who was staring at him with eyes that were no longer clouded by the drug Aoko had slipped them. With a sigh, Kaito slid out of the blond, who whimpered slightly at the feeling of suddenly being empty. Kaito wrinkled his nose as he removed his really sticky and wet condom and took Saguru’s off as well, tossing them into the wastebasket he’d remembered to place beside the bed. That done, Kaito fell bonelessly back on top of Saguru. Saguru let out an angry grunt before rolling them over. Kaito whined in protest as he fell away from Saguru’s warm body, but then jumped a bit in surprise when his back hit a solid wall of flesh and cloth. Rolling over, Kaito found that he was next to Aoko and smiled fondly at her as she snored softly.

Looking back over his shoulder at Saguru who was now staring tiredly up at the ceiling, Kaito smirked and roused Aoko from her sleep. Aoko let out a soft noise of protest as she opened her eyes sleepily. Kaito could tell that she was still out of it, but she was conscious enough to get up from her spot, crawl over him, get back under the covers and lie down where he wanted her. Saguru raised an eyebrow at Kaito as Aoko settled down between them. Kaito smiled, leaning over Aoko to capture Saguru’s lips in a kiss, and pull him over so that the blond was cuddled up against Aoko’s backside while Kaito settled down against her front. When they were all under the sheets and blankets, Kaito reached around and behind to grab the back of Saguru’s head and brought their foreheads together, their chins resting on top of Aoko’s head. Violet-blue stared into icy sapphire as the girl between them snuggled into the warmth provided by their bodies.

Kaito let out a happy sigh as he held on to both the girl and the boy that he loved and fell asleep, dreaming up new schemes and all the ways that he could have them in bed.

~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... I really didn't think that this would end up being so long, but I think it turned out great... for being the smuttiest thing I've ever written. I've never written anything like this. I've written a couple smutty KaiHaku one-shots and scenes, but this if the first smutty thing I've written with a female character in it, not to mention that this is my first official threesome fic... I hope I did alright. I LOVE this trio and think they make a killer threesome. WE NEED MORE KAIHAKUAO fics! I might end up writing an Omake or some follow up shots to go with this. Please comment (anonymous or otherwise) and feel free to drop a request and/or suggestions for more KaiHakuAo action! I loved writing this and would enjoy writing some more! :)


End file.
